Of the Past
by shiro-chan92
Summary: Matsumoto x Gin fanfic. Takes place a bit after they first meet to when they enter the shinigami academy. Fluffy in some places. Please R&R! [don't flame my stories if you don't like the pairings]
1. Chapter 1 : Now

Yay! My first GinRan fanfic! This takes place a little bit after they first meet to when they enter the shingami academy. It's fluffy in some parts. :3 Please review! Or I might not add the next chapters! ;3

Of the Past / Innocence

Chapter 1 ; Now (Here with you)

----------------------

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan! Wake up!"

A little strawberry-blond girl rolled over and fell back asleep. A little silver-haired boy wearing a pale purplish-blue kimono sat patiently on the cave floor. He waited for the smell of the cooking fish to wake Rangiku up.

Rangiku opened one eye. "Gin?" she said sleepily as she sat up. "Where were you yesterday?"

She started crying without knowing it. Gin wiped away her tears with his kimono sleeve. Rangiku was always worried about Gin. He had a bad habit of going off on his own without telling her where he went. Gin would usually come back the next day, but Rangiku would always be scared and upset those days she woke up and found that Gin wasn't beside her. He had saved her from starving when she had collapsed in a deserted area from hunger, and he was her only friend.

He had such a kind, carefree smile. Gin always had his eyes closed, but Rangiku knew that if she asked, he would open then just for her, displaying to her his brilliant emerald eyes.

Rangiku tugged on his soft kimono sleeve and looked up into his face.

"Hey, hey, dun be cryin' yer pretty lil eyes out now Ran-chan. You know that I'd never leave ya," said Gin gently.

The words comforted her, and her crying slowly subsided.

"C'mon, the fish is getting' cold. Eat up Ran-chan."

They ate the fish in silence. Rangiku bit into her fish, chewing slowly and savouring the flavour. They had to find their food, and Gin would always somehow come back with food for her.

Gin leaned over and rested hid head on her shoulder.

"Gin, are you tired?" asked Rangiku, shifting so that he could rest his head on her lap.

He opened one eye. "Yeah, sorta."

"Where do you go all the time? And why can't I come with you?" questioned Rangiku.

Gin grinned. "It's a secret Ran-chan. I can't take ya with me cuz sometimes it's dangerous.

"But I'm strong! I want to come with you!" protested Rangiku. "I miss you and I get lonely." she said in a whisper.

Gin got up and hugged her. "I'll take ya with me when we're older kay? When hopefully, everything's not as dangerous."

Rangiku nodded. She still didn't know why Gin thought it was dangerous. She hadn't seen anything dangerous for a long time.

"Get up Ran-chan. I'll take ya somewhere today."

She didn't want to leave the warmth of his body, but she was excited. Gin was going to take her somewhere! 'But he changed his mind so quickly…' she thought to herself.

Gin got up. He pulled Rangiku up too.

"C'mon Ran-chan!" said Gin, taking her hand and leading her out the cave they called home. "Let's go!

She followed behind him, smiling and blushing slightly, lighting up her whole face with her smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : Forever

Chapter 2 ; Forever (Itsumo)

--------------------------

"Gin! Where are we going?"

They were running in wasted land, the blazing sun burning the air around them. Rangiku was behind Gin, who was leading her through the dusty, dry land. Gin slowed down.

"It's a surprise," answered Gin mysteriously. As he was answering, he also opened his eyes, showing them to her, just for a moment. But a moment was all Rangiku needed to read them. He was in high spirits, and it made her happy.

Soon, they reached an area that was green. It was a forest, in the middle of the desert.

"Wow," breathed Rangiku. "Is it real? I haven't seen trees since-" she cut herself off. She couldn't remember. The oldest memory she had was that it was really hot and smoke was everywhere.

"Yep, it's real," replied Gin, not seeming to notice that Rangiku hadn't finished her sentence. He himself had moments where he couldn't remember things. He had just found himself here one day, and the only thing he remembered was falling through the sky, and a really pretty lady who smiled at him. This was why he always smiled, because he liked the lady in his memory, and he wanted her to be happy, so he smiled all the time.

"Ran-chan! Close yer eyes and stay here kay? I have a surprise for ya!"

Rangiku hesitantly closed her eyes. She was scared that Gin would leave her.

Gin headed towards the forest. The sun shone brightly on the trees, and the leaves glittered in the light. Rangiku peeked, and saw Gin climbing up a tree. Her mind told her to run after him, but her heart told her differently. It told her to trust him and to stay. Trembling, she stayed where she was.

Gin was in the tree, looking for the package he had hidden there the day before. He found it wedged between two branches. He took it and climbed down the tree carefully.

He walked towards Rangiku, smiling. "Ran-chan!" he said cheerfully, holding the package in front of her. "Look!"

Rangiku opened her eyes. In Gin's hands, was a package wrapped in old, light orange paper.

"Open it." said Gin. He gave the package to her and sat down, grinning.

She tore the paper and pulled out a beautiful pink sakura blossom kimono. Rangiku gasped. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. She touched the soft silk with her hands.

"It's for you Ran-chan," said Gin softly. "A pretty girl like you can't be wearin' an old kimono all the time now, can ya?"

Rangiku looked at Gin, and hugged him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Arigato Gin!" whispered Rangiku. She thought she saw Gin blush, but when she blinked, his blush was gone.

"Put it on Ran-chan! It's okay, I won't look," said Gin, turning around and covering his eyes.

"But it'll get dirty!" protested the little strawberry blond, not wanting to ruin the prettiest thing she'd ever received in her life.

"No it won't." insisted Gin. "I want ya to wear it."

"Demo…"

"Just put it on Ran-chan." Gin smiled and turned around again.

Rangiku looked at the kimono. The silk shimmered in the sun beautifully. She sighed, and put it on, discarding her old tattered clothing.

It was the softest silk that she had ever put on, and it tingled when it brushed against her skin. When she finished tying up her kimono belt, she noticed that she had dropped something on the ground. Rangiku picked it up. It was a scarf, made from soft, dark pink fabric. She smiled and put it on.

"Gin! You can look now!" sang Rangiku in a sing-song voice.

Gin turned around and saw a pretty little girl wearing a pink kimono, smiling contentedly at him. Her ash-blue eyes sparkled with happiness and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"Wow," breathed Gin. "Yer so pretty Ran-chan!"

Rangiku blushed. "Arigato Gin."

"Welcome," replied Gin, smiling warmly at her.

"I love this scarf," said Rangiku quietly to herself. "I'm going to wear it forever!"

"Glad to hear that," murmured Gin, startling her.

"Don't eavesdrop like that!" exclaiming Rangiku. "You scare me when you do that!"

He smiled that peaceful smile of his.

"I have another surprise for ya," said Gin. "Follow me."

-------------------

A.N. – Awww aren't they cute:3 Did you guess how they both died? And why Gin always smiles? ;o Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 : Always remember

Chapter 3 ; Always remember

-----------------------------

They walked in the forest, with Gin leading. The forest was a beautiful green wonderland to Rangiku. She loved hearing the birds sing their songs, whether cheerful or of sorrow. The tress swayed gently in the cool breeze. It was starting to get late, and the air around them was colder. Rangiku was amazed by all the life and nature around her. Gin lead her through the forest like a skilful adventurer. He answered all the questions she asked about the forest.

"Gin? Are we there yet? My feet hurt…"

"We're almost there Ran-chan! Just a little farther…"

Finally, Gin stopped. All Rangiku saw were trees and bushes. It was getting dark now, and there was barely any light.

"Are we here Gin?" asked Rangiku, puzzled.

"Yep, but I need ya to close yer eyes again."

Rangiku did as she was told.

Gin brushed away the branches and bushes, revealing a hidden waterfall.

"Kay Rangiku, you can look now!" said Gin in a voice as sweet as honey.

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes.

She nearly fell over when she saw what was behind the trees.

There was a waterfall hidden in the forest, a magnificent, breath-taking sight. It was dark, but the moonlight shone off the sparkling clear water, creating a rainbow crystal effect. The waterfall was partly in a cave, and as the water flowed down, it casted off a beautiful, reflecting light.

"Gin… it's… so… amazing!" awed Rangiku. She had never seen anything like this before.

Gin smiled softly at her. "Let's go down and sit by the water Ran-chan."

"Okay!" replied Rangiku enthusiastically.

They made their way down the steep, rocky terrain, and sat down very close to the waterside. Rangiku curiously, but hesitantly leaned over the crystal-clear water, wanting to see her reflection.

She saw herself in a pink kimono, wearing a dark pink scarf. She looked happy and relaxed in the mirror. Gin's reflection appeared beside hers.

"It's so enchanting here," whispered Rangiku with her eyes closed. "This is like a dream…"

The moon shone down on them brightly, betraying the dark night sky and revealing the stars, almost like magic. Rangiku noticed Gin shivering. It had gotten much colder, and Gin's kimono wasn't that thick.

"Gin, are you cold?" asked Rangiku, concerned over her friend.

Gin stiffened his shivering. "No, I'm fine."

Rangiku let out a small giggle, not surprised at his denial. Gin always tried to not show any weaknesses. She could still tell that he was lying though, so she took part of her long scarf and draped it over his neck.

Gin looked over to her, with his eyes opened. Their gazes met. He spoke quietly and suddenly.

"Ran-chan, I'll be there for ya no matter what. Nothing can ever separate us ever, not even death. Always remember that, kay?"

Gin pointed his pinkie out at her. "Promise?"

Rangiku entwined her pinkie with his. "Promise," whispered Rangiku.

A shooting star flew above their heads, sealing their promise.

------------

A.N. – I love this pairing. But I love HitsuHina more. xD Anyways, TBC, unless no one reviews. D: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten though!


	4. Chapter 4 : Connected

Chapter 4 ; Connected (Fuyu no Hanabi)

As time goes on…

--------------------

The giant bony monster roared loudly and slashed at the village people. Chaos was all around, with the terrified villagers screaming in fear and running about. The revolting masked creature turned its great head and sniffed the air. There were souls with much higher reiatsu… just outside of the village gates….

-------------------

"Gin! Did you get enough food yet?" asked an anxious Rangiku. They were stealing corn from the village fields.

"Ehh… almost Ran-chan," replied Gin, yanking the vegetables roughly off their stalks. Rangiku had now found out where Gin mostly got their meals from. He had stolen them from the village.

They were both too absorbed in ripping the corn from their stalks that they didn't notice a dark shadow looming closer and closer to them.

Suddenly, Gin turned his head and glared with his slitted eyes to his right. "Ran-chan, move, now!" He had sensed the monster's high power energy.

"Huh?" said a confused Rangiku. The shadow loomed closer and closer to Rangiku. Just as it raised its skeletal arm, Gin swiftly darted out and carried Rangiku away, right as the massive limb swung down.

---

"Gin?" asked Rangiku frightfully. "What was that thing?" Rangiku pressed herself closer to Gin as he ran.

"It's a hollow." Replied Gin darkly. "It devours souls."

"Why did it attack us? We're only 14… I think…"

Gin glanced down into her eyes. "I dunno…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud screeching wail in front of them. Gin skidded to a stop.

To their horror, a repulsive, snake-like hollow was slithering towards them. The bony hollow behind them was getting closer, howling piercingly. They were trapped.

Rangiku shut her eyes in fear, tears falling from her eyes. She hugged Gin tightly. "I don't want to die like this…" whispered Rangiku. As the hollows came nearer, Gin desperately thought of ways they could escape. The snake hollow opened its mouth, getting ready to swallow their souls. Out of fear, Gin yelled thunderously. "GET AWAY FROM US!" A bright blue light surrounded him and Rangiku, enveloping the hollows too.

---

When Rangiku opened her eyes, the hollows had disappeared, not even leaving a trace of their existence.

"Gin?" asked Rangiku hesitantly. "Where'd they go? Are we dead?"

Gin did not respond for a moment. He took a deep breath and answered. "I-I think I killed them."

Her eyes widened, staring at him in amazement, dazzled by his thought.

"Hey there! Are you kids hurt?"

Gin whirled around, expecting to see a kind villager, but instead, saw a man dressed in a black kimono and a white robe. Behind him was a man dressed almost alike, but without the white robe.

"Who are you?" asked Rangiku suspiciously.

The white-haired man smiled. "We are shinigami. We protect Rukongai and the living world from hollows." He paused. They looked back at him confusingly. Living world? Weren't they already alive? He continued. "Back there, you guys used reiatsu to destroy those hollows."

"Spirit energy?" said Gin and Rangiku in unison.

The man nodded thoughtfully. "You two have an unusually high amount of reiatsu. Would you like to become shinigami? You would get to live in Seireitei."

Gin and Rangiku glanced at each other uncertainly. The sky was darkening around them, so it was getting difficult to see.

"Would ya want to?" whispered Gin quietly to Rangiku.

"Well… we could try it out I guess," responded the strawberry blond. She didn't like being tracked down by monsters in the middle of desert land. "Do you want to?"

"Only if I'm with ya Ran-chan," replied Gin softly. The evening wind blew soundlessly. She was in a daze, her heart beating wildly.

"What's your name?" asked Gin to the shinigami.

"You can call me Ukitake-taichou," replied Ukitake.

Gin and Rangiku nodded in respect.

Ukitake gestured behind him to the other shinigami. "This is Aizen Sosuke. I'm taking him out for training," explained the taichou. Aizen smiled warmly as them. Rangiku suddenly shivered. There was something about this man that Rangiku didn't like. She didn't know what it was, or why though. He seemed so kind, yet her body reacted differently towards him. Almost like… he was dangerous.

Ukitake cleared his throat. "Follow me. We will take you to Seireitei. You can live there, and I'll arrange for you two to be accepted into the shingami academy after receiving some training from my squad first."

Gin nodded silently, and followed the long white-haired shinigami. Rangiku quietly tagged behind him.

In the distant, coming from the center of the first sector of Rukongai, shot a brilliant blue light that exploded into a bright snowflake. Several others soon followed, different colours that formed other shapes.

They stopped. "I forgot that today was the first day of winter," murmured Ukitake.

"Wow," breathed Rangiku. "They're so pretty! What are they?"

Gin stood quietly beside her, watching the night sky. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"They're fuyu no hanabi," explained Aizen.

"Winter fireworks?" replied Rangiku, not taking her eyes off the sky.

The shinigami nodded and continued walking.

Rangiku and Gin followed along in silence. Rangiku kept her eyes on the fireworks, transfixed by the colours. Gin had to literally pull her along with him. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she shook her head and looked at Gin. Gin held her hand and gave her that cute honest smile of his.

She blushed lightly, walking closer to him for warmth. They conversed with their eyes, asking each other questions. She was scared, and Gin knew. He was so calm and collected; she was nervous and afraid. She closed and reopened her ash-blue eyes to the dark sky, the stars and fireworks reflecting on her eyes. She knew that no matter what happened, she and Gin would always be connected.

----------------------------------

A.N. – I really have to stop writing fluffy stuff. xD Well, no, I love writing with pairings. Next story I write is most likely going to be HitsuHina, then RanGin again, then more HitsuHina, and after that, other pairings I like.

TBC ; unless I don't get reviews D:

Thank you for all the people who reviewed and have read this! I really appreciate it! It helps inspire me. And it keeps my plot bunny alive and happy. XD I'll update as soon as possible. :3


	5. Chapter 5 : Misfortune

Gomenasai for the late update! My plot bunny died. And got better. So here we have chapter 5, the last chapter in this story…..

Please read and review!!

Chapter 5 ; Misfortune

-------------------------------

As the days past, Gin and Rangiku's training got more and more difficult. They were given new kimonos and wooden practice swords. Both of them were trained by the squad 13 shinigami, who Rangiku found hard to fight, as they were much more experienced and stronger than her. But soon, she could knock out several shinigami while they were training.

Life in Seireitei was much nicer than their life in Rukongai. Rangiku and Gin started to grow. Gin was still skinny, but his body was in better shape than before. His fox-like grin would usually scare off curious shinigami, as did his silver, purple tinted hair, Rangiku's hair was now long and wavy, and her body curvy. Unfortunately, the strawberry blonde's chest was what attracted the most attention from the shinigami men. Though Rangiku could now defend herself and kick their asses, there were a couple of times where Gin came to her rescue.

A year later, Ukitake told them that they could now join the Shinigami Academy. "You guy's can become shinigami and get your zanpakutos! Train your reiatsu carefully. I wish you both well in your years at the academy." finished the squad 13 taichou warmly. Gin and Rangiku bowed respectfully. "Arigato Ukitake-taichou," replied the two. Rangiku looked up at the tall taichou. "Umm… thanks for everything taichou," said Rangiku shyly. She looked away and blushed. Ukitake ruffled both of their heads. "You're welcome. Now get to bed before the sun gets up!"

Gin and Rangiku raced to their room. When they got there, Rangiku slowly opened the door and changed into her new uniform. The academy uniform was simple; a white top with red markings, and bottoms like the shinigami outfit, but red. She sighed. She and Gin wouldn't get to see each other much at the academy. They would have different classes, and for 7 years, they would slowly drift apart. Rangiku shut her eyes tightly and curled up on her bed.

'No, we could never drift apart…not ever, Gin and I…' she thought sadly. 'I would die if we did…'

She sat up abruptly. Where did Gin go? He hadn't followed her into the room… where could he be? The moon outside casted stray beams of pale light through the window. She quickly took off into the halls, her sandals clanking loudly on the polished wooden floors.

When she stepped out, she immediately began calling out Gin's name, forgetting to search for his reiatsu. She noticed an unmoving figure, standing on the top of the roofs. It seemed to Rangiku like all the shadows in the darkness lifted when the figure turned to her and smiled.

Her heart pounding, Rangiku clumsily, but carefully jumped up on the rooftops, joining him.

"Hey there, ready for tomorrow?" questioned Gin softly. She nodded, trying to hold back her tears. No, of course she wasn't ready. She ran into his arms, embracing him tightly while sobbing on his shoulder. Gin held her, not speaking a word.

"This seems familiar," remarked Gin teasingly. Rangiku let out a laugh, but she still continued crying.

"It's just... I'm going to miss all the things we did Gin! I'm going to miss all the fun times we had, and the adventures we went on. The memories and places! Everything's going to be so different! But-but most of all, I'm going to miss you…" she confessed quietly.

She looked up at him with her teary ash-blue eyes. Gin opened his eyes, letting her see the emotions that lay deep in his heart. It hit her that they almost seemed to reflect upon… sadness. But before she could say a word,

He kissed her.

It took a moment for her to register what was happening. She was a bit shocked, but then she realized that deep in her heart, she loved Gin. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss passionately. The moon behind them sealed their moment.

--------------------------

The next morning, Gin was gone. He had left for the academy early in the morning. Rangiku didn't even try to hold back the bittersweet tears that streamed down her face when she woke up. She hugged her pillow, not wanting to get up for breakfast yet.

It wasn't until a shinigami knocked on her door to wake her up, did she notice it.

On top of Gin's neatly made bed, was a box wrapped in peach coloured paper. With her name on it.

With her heart beating fast, she debated on whether she should get up or not. She got up stiffly, slowly walking towards the box. She picked it up.

'To Ran-chan.' was written on top of the box in messy writing.

That was all it said. At once she knew that it was from Gin. Hesitantly, she took off the paper and opened the lid. What she took out surprised her. Dangling in front of her, it sparkled in the sunlight. An elegant necklace swayed gracefully. It consisted of a chain of silver rings, shining and unmarked in its beauty. She closed her eyes and shakily inhaled. A single tear slid down her pale cheek. She put on the necklace and played with the rings, looking down from the bright sunlight. Her thoughts were wandering in her mind as she slowly got up for her first day at the academy.

-------------------------------------------

Their years at the academy past by quickly. Even though they had made new friends and were in different classes, they would always find the time to see each other, even if it was only for a few minutes. But as they would graduate, and be put into squads, Gin would be put in Aizen's squad, much to Rangiku's dismay. And as Gin was made Aizen's fuku-taichou, then taichou of the third squad, misfortune would befall them, and the nightmare would begin.

owari.


End file.
